Panther
by Nan Ma
Summary: Sun Ce and Zhou Yu try something new.  yaoi, lemon


"What the hell, Yu, did you just like gain twenty pounds?" Sun Ce snorted, his arms heaving.

"No. You're just trying to lift me at a horrible, horrible angle, plus while lying down. Keep it up Ce, and you're going to break something," Zhou Yu replied, sitting calmly as Sun Ce's upside-down arms strained and twisted around his hips.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just be more cooperative!" Sun Ce grunted.

Zhou Yu's strategical side got the better of him. "Or if you'd just sit up-"

Thump. Sun Ce fell back onto the bed, his broad back crushing the sheets under him like a giant's foot. The Little Conqueror rolled over, panting.

Zhou Yu reached for Sun Ce's half-eaten snack on the small table next to his bed. He lifted peach up to his lips, closing his eyes as he bit into it on the same spot Sun Ce had. He smiled as he chewed, his eyes taking in the sight of Sun Ce lying flat on his back, his tanned skin and roughly cut face slick with sweat from effort.

"Oh come on!" Sun Ce's head lifted up to glare at Zhou Yu. "You're even pulling a come-on at me!" he whined.

Zhou Yu stopped. "What?"

"Bitten peach. You're eating a damn peach and expecting me not to want a go?"

"It's your peach, Sun Ce! I thought you didn't want it!" Zhou Yu exclaimed. "Fine, if you really want the peach," he snorted.

Sun Ce shook his head. "I'm not talk about the peach! I mean- oh hell, just pass it to me," he commanded.

Confused, Zhou Yu shrugged but did as he was told.

Sun Ce promptly rolled it to expose the clefted side and stuck a finger right into it.

Zhou Yu sighed. "Sun Ce… If you're asking for sex, find a better way."

"Oh come on, Yu!" Sun Ce gritted his teeth. "You're just always-" he stopped

Zhou Yu prowled towards him from the other side of the bed, his dark eyes glimmering and his hair dangling like a river of the smoothest, blackest silk. His smooth, pale body seemed to glow slightly in the lamplight, and his muscles bunched and flowed under his skin. He extended an arm closer, his fingers lifting and closing like a dancer's.

For a moment, Sun Ce's best friend was replaced by a panther stalking towards its prey, a powerful, lithe, graceful, dangerous _beautiful_ beast.

"Maybe you should have asked nicely," Zhou Yu purred, his soft lips drawing back to expose a row of white teeth.

Sun Ce gulped. This was seriously, seriously a side of Zhou Yu he had never seen before, his friend stripped down to the core, raw, earthly, bestial, primitive. "Uh-"

Zhou Yu pounced.

Sun Ce let out a yelp as all four limbs pressed down on his body and a wash of black hair slid across his face.

Zhou Yu threw his head down onto Sun Ce, crushing their lips together furiously and angrily, the occasional low growl barely escaping from the heat of their mouths.

Sun Ce winced as Zhou Yu suddenly licked, then bit, his tongue. "Yu-"

But his friend only looked down on him with burning eyes. Growling, Zhou Yu tilted his head away for a moment, only to come back, nipping at Sun Ce's face, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, the sensitive skin of his neck-

Sun Ce groaned as fluid became to slide down his shaft, puddling down over his body. Zhou Yu's increasingly fast bites turned up all over his torso, little snaps of red here and there before suddenly, Zhou Yu stretched out and lay down on top of Sun Ce.

He had done this before. A billion times, since they were children (although it certainly felt different after they both hit puberty). But never like this in particular, never like a leopard stretching out and smirking over its prey.

Predatory. Posessive. Zhou Yu's purr came down low from his throat, and he lifted up his exquisite slanted eyes to look at Sun Ce.

"Yu…"

Zhou Yu only smiled as his hands rolled across Sun Ce's muscles. The Little Conqueror was suddenly aware of the feeling of Zhou Yu's firm erection pressing against his stomach.

The strategist tossed his head back and rolled his hips, pressing first the tip, then the very base of his crotch, against Sun Ce, then dragged his waist down to meet Sun Ce's erection. Pleasuring flooding his body, he repeated this until Sun Ce let out a soft whimper from the build up.

"What are you-"

Zhou Yu only looked him in the eye and angled his hips as if preparing for something. His hands disappeared from Sun Ce's chest, only to reappear underneath his Sun Ce's thighs, pushing them upwards.

There was a moment for confusion for Sun Ce, then the sudden realization. Ah.

Zhou Yu thrust in. The bulging head pressed against Sun Ce's opening before forcing its way inside. Sun Ce let out a gasp at the sensation, his eyes bulging as the pressure behind the opening built up again, and Zhou Yu pushed in further. The feeling of something firmly lodged in his rear, the burn and the friction, it all felt like there were explosions being let off his his lower abdomen, both good and painful. Sun Ce couldn't keep a hold on it as he let out a roar, a tiger's roar, as pleasure flooded his body. He scrunched his toes in delight, trying to push back just to get more, more…

With a firm grip on his friend's thighs, Zhou Yu knelt upright and pulled out, gritting his teeth as Sun Ce's anus just didn't want to let go. He pushed the legs back and pulled out, his shaft coming out coated in white fluid. "Sun Ce…"

"Yu! Keep going," Sun Ce panted, his head from side to side.

Zhou Yu thrust back in as Sun Ce's body tried to hold him out, watching the heated flush over his friend's face spread across his body. Sun Ce's own shaft stood proudly, red and swollen and practically flooding over, as Zhou Yu went faster and faster, watching Sun Ce's glazed eyes and panting lips.

Finally, Sun Ce jerked his legs free, his whole body spasming and curling about itself. The young man howled aloud, writhing as if on fire or in agony, as with a slight pause, his shaft worked, spurting white fluid in to the air and all over his own chest.

Meanwhile, the spasms reached his lower body, and Zhou Yu found himself stuck as Sun Ce's insides grabbed him hard. With a low moan, he leaned over Sun Ce, pulling his face through the white puddles all over Sun Ce's skin, and kissed his best friend.

Both their eyes closed as Zhou Yu released as well, grinding his hips down hard.

In the aftermath, they stayed like that for a while, before Sun Ce tiredly ran a hand through Zhou Yu's hair.

"Man. Yu. I honestly never expected that out of you."


End file.
